


touch my foolish heart

by hikaie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, but…” He slides his hands up against the lapels of Shiro’s suit, further up to grip behind his neck. “It’s different now.”<br/>“Mm.” Shiro rumbles against the shell of his ear. “We’re married now, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something completely 100% happy! Yay! This is just a self-indulgent post-wedding shmoopy fic. Kind of wrote it in hopes to use it as an example for something but we'll see. I listened to a wedding playlist while writing this and the title is inspired by a lyric from The Way You Look Tonight.
> 
> I struggled a bit in that I really was worried about making Keith seem OOC. I feel like there's a problem of making him overly emotional in a certain way and he gets reduced to a stuttering emotional bumbling "Damsel in Distress" trope, especially when paired with Shiro... But I also wanted this to be, yanno, emotional and meaningful! Bah, anyways, as always, enjoy!

With the weight of Shiro’s left hand warm on his waist, Keith watches their feet turn together in a perfect box step. He tightens his fingers against the prosthetic ones slotted through his.

“You okay?” Shiro asks, voice low and intimate, even in the loneliness of the balcony.

He pulls his head back from Shiro’s chest and smiles up at him. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just checking in.” Keith loves him for that. Loves him, in general, and that’s what the whole day is _about_. Yet even with his own lack of family, the wedding reception is bursting and boisterous with their friends and Shiro’s entire extended family. They’d insisted on the big affair, and Keith would never deny Shiro something like that. Even if they both struggle with crowds. He presses his face back into Shiro’s chest with a grin.

“I love you.” He likes the way he can hear Shiro’s heart beat a little faster when he says that.

“I love you too.” His heart does its own acrobatics.

“You think we should get back to the party yet?” Shiro asks after a time. Keith sighs.

“One more dance?”

There’s a ghost of a smile pressing against his forehead. “As many as you want.”

Keith looks up at him. In the shadow of the balcony, only fairy-lights casting a low-yellow light, Shiro still manages to look the most handsome he’s ever seen him. Even with-

He thumbs across the curve of Shiro’s jaw, right up under the dip below his ear. “You’ve still got frosting back here.”

Shiro grins and it does ridiculous things to his heart, his stomach, his _everything_. He’d be lying if he tried to deny the way his entire being lights up in Shiro’s presence. His nerves feel like live wires. There’s something about the man that makes him melt, makes him smile more genuinely than anyone else could provoke out of him.

“You’re so competitive. Did you really have to shove a second piece into my face?”

“Absolutely.” He grins around his thumb when he pops it into his mouth. Shiro’s smile goes tight and _fond_. Their dance stills so that Shiro can slide his hand from Keith’s hair to his jaw and pull him into a kiss. Keith leans into it, sighing as their lips part. Still bowed over him, Shiro begins their dance again, a gentle sway.

“I can’t get over that.”

“Hmh?” Shiro noses along his cheek, the hum a puff of breath across his skin.

“Kissing you.”

“You’ve been kissing me for years.” Shiro smiles against his jaw.

“Yeah, but…” He slides his hands up against the lapels of Shiro’s suit, further up to grip behind his neck. “It’s different now.”

“Mm.” Shiro rumbles against the shell of his ear. “We’re married now, huh?”

He grins, helplessly. His cheeks hurt; he’s never smiled so much in his life before this. He wants to press closer into their embrace, as close as physically possible. Further, if Shiro would let him. He wants to bottle the belonging, there, and live in it.

“Hey, hey now.” Shiro’s hands are on his face, cupping, thumbs sweeping up the slant of his eye. “You said you were okay!”

“I am.” He presses into the touch, would turn to hide his tears in the safety of it, but he can’t will himself to stop looking at Shiro. Could never stop looking at Shiro. It’s selfish and indulgent, he thinks, but Keith is letting himself indulge just this once. Just for tonight. (Now, he knows, he’s allowed to indulge forever.) “I’m _so_ okay. I’m happy.”

Keith doesn’t think he could ever explain to Shiro just how much all of this means to him. The titles, the papers, the legality- none of that matters. What matters is- Shiro’s is his, and he’s Shiro’s, and they said that aloud for everyone who mattered to hear. What matters is the here and now, Shiro not flinching when Keith leans into his prosthetic, a _privilege_. What matters is the look that Shiro is giving him, like looking at the sun on a bright winter morning. What matters is: he has a family now, this husband of his and all the relatives attached to him.

“You make me happy.” He says, standing on tip-toe to kiss Shiro. It’s deeper than before, deeper than they’ve let themselves go today. Shiro inhales through his nose, surprised. When he catches on, though, he seizes Keith in his hands, broad and sure against his waist. Keith can’t help himself; he smiles into the kiss, too.

There’s a wolf whistle from below and Keith yanks back, laughing and smiling. Shiro is flushed, blinking cutely. They both peek over the edge at the wide patio beneath the balcony. Lance winks up at them, shooting drunken finger guns their way. Hunk places a steadying hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and shoots them a look that screams, “I’m sorry, but you know how he gets.” There’s an exchange of words between the two men that Keith can’t hear, but Hunk is obviously trying to corral Lance back inside.

“C’mon lovebirds! Party’s inside.” Lance hollers. Hunk drags him away and they’re left in silence once more.

“I guess we should get back.” Keith turns his smiling face back towards Shiro. He leans back, letting Shiro carry his weight. His trust is implicit, without end; Shiro’s fingers shift against him carefully. His husband smiles.

“One more dance?”

Keith raises a hand to Shiro’s jaw. “As many as you want.”


End file.
